


Spilled wine

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Itachi enjoys a good glass of wine to cool down before activities





	Spilled wine

His mother always scolded him for the habit that he had. Itachi just smiled her worries away each and every time that she brought it up. she would shake her head the moment he began to unpack his bag. She would sigh when he brought out the bottle.

 _“Can’t you at least drink it downstairs?”_ She would scold him and Itachi would laugh. She had been telling him that since he had grown old enough to openly drink. He enjoyed a good wine after a long day and he appreciated good wine. One of his few indulgences was a good bottle. Friends and acquaintances always made sure to get him one for special occasions.

 _“I never spill anything in my room so can’t it slide?”_ He would laugh time and time again as he gently cradled his bottle. His mother would roll her eyes. His father would try and peer at the bottle making sure it was a good brand before going back to his paper or his work.

And the reason for Itachi coming back to his childhood home so often would usually be fixated on the bottle a small flush rising up his neck before he made an excuse to escape. Not that he would for very long. It was only a matter of time before Itachi sought him out or his little brother sought him out. It was honestly only a matter of time and it never took either of them very long. They just needed their parents out the way. They only needed the house to fall silent.

That was all that was needed for the rules to change and for the fun to start. All the while Itachi would be looking forward to enjoying his wine in his room as he relaxed. And before the night was through he would be savouring something else. He was looking forward to it. Anticipating it all while he wore a cool smile.

X

The wine was warming his body and his blood as he sat in his darkened room. Itachi poured himself another glass before he sighed. His fingers ran through his hair tie before he pulled it off and let it slip over the arm of the chair. “You’re just going to stand in the doorway?” He asked his brother.

“I could.” Sasuke laughed softly as he entered. He closed the door behind him and the soft click made Itachi smile as he sipped at his wine. “I could have gone back to my room but since you’re back home I decided that I could have a few minutes of break. Catch up with the brother who is never home.”

“But always hard at work.” Itachi reminded Sasuke as his brother softly approached. Sasuke was dressed for haning out in his room. Soft black shirt and soft black pants. No question to what he had been planning before Itachi arrived. “Would you like a sip?” He asked. He always asked when Sasuke came to him.

“You do know I can buy my own wine now right?” Sasuke laughed before he reached out his hand. Itachi drank the majority of the glass and left a small bit before he passed it over. “As if I could get drunk off of a full glass.” Sasuke snorted before he warmed the glass in his hand and took a sip.

“I wouldn’t want to risk that.” Itachi’s eyes slid down his brother’s neck to where the shirt started. “But I didn’t want to chance a spill. Mother hates wine stains.”

“You’re right about that.” Sasuke laughed as he handed Itachi back the empty glass. Itachi watched the smooth way his brother removed his shirt and sank to his knees beside the chair. “So we should be careful about getting anything dirty shouldn’t we Itachi.” His hand slid up Itachi’s pants leg to move to the zipper of his dress pants. “We don’t want any stains right? Especially wine stains.”

Itachi slowly poured himself another glass of wine as he watched his brother arrange himself between his legs. Before Sasuke could do anymore than unzip him Itachi leaned down to offer the glass to his brother. Not for him to take. With a smile he tilted the glass so he could watch Sasuke drink. It was purposefully tilted too high so that it would spill and run down Sasuke’s body.

“Come.” He moved the glass out the way and tugged Sasuke into his lap. While Sasuke’s hands moved into his hair, Itachi kissed Sasuke’s chin and began to trace the wine trails. Mixed with the salt on Sasuke’s body the wine was greatly improved in his opinion. He lifted the glass to Sasuke’s lips once more only for his brother to sip and pull away.

Sasuke settled between his legs again his aim Itachi’s unzipped pants. Itachi gently stroked Sasuke’s hair to encourage him and went back to sipping his wine as he watched. Sasuke’s hands were steady and warm as they touched his cock.

Practiced movements as Sasuke held his hardening cock in his hand. His eyes met Itachi’s as he lowered his head and Itachi groaned. He was familiar with the feeling of Sasuke’s tongue on his cock. What was pleasantly new however was the cold wet feeling. The combination of the wine and Sasuke’s mouth had him hissing and sinking his hand into Sasuke’s hair as he fought thrusting into his brother’s mouth.

“Think you can get drunk Itachi?” Sasuke teased when he swallowed. Itachi was fully hard his cock covered in Sasuke’s saliva, his own precum and trails of the wine. Itachi watched the way Sasuke licked his way down his shaft before he slowly pulled back up to lick kittenishly at the tip. “Wouldn’t that be funny?”

“Only if you want me use the wine as lube later.” Itachi murmured as Sasuke retuned to sucking his cock. He was damn good at it. Itachi could barley focus on drinking his wine. With every sip Sasuke was driving him insane with his tongue. He knew Itachi’s spots all too well.

He was quick with it not lingering or teasing very long. He knew how to grip and suck. He knew his own limits and would pull off nosily and wetly to catch his breath while he held Itachi’s gaze and jerked him off with his hand.

“So beautiful.” Itachi whispered as he drained the glass. His eyes slid closed when Sasuke bent his head again. The rhythm was different. The feeling of his tongue was firmer. Teasing the head of his cock with focus and purpose. Wet, hot and knowing what it was doing. Sasuke knew everything about driving his older brother over the edge.

“And yours. Like you’re mine.” Sasuke kissed the tip of Itachi’s cock before he swallowed all the way down. The heat and intensity drove Itachi to hunch over and shudder as he came down his little brother’s throat. He tried not to grip Sasuke’s hair too hard as he shook and came but in the moment there was very little he could do.

When he finally sat back in the chair Sasuke had poured himself a glass and was washing down Itachi’s cum. Itachi waited from him to put the glass aside before he pulled Sasuke onto his lap. He kissed Sasuke, tasted the wine and cum and sought until he found Sasuke’s flavour. The edge was off but that was just the start of their play.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have as much smut because I was working on something else and cut this from it... yeah lol more interaction and plot than smut sorry there but i like the feel in this ^.^


End file.
